NSaF: Sweet Dreams
Plot: NSaF: Sweet Dreams is a spin-off of the Nightshift at Fredbear's series, similar to FNaF World. You play as Freddy, and you live in a small village with your brother Bonnie. One day, the Shadow Army invades, and everyone is corrupted, and it is up to Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy to save the world! Characters: Freddy! He is playful and fun! Everyone loves him! Hooray! Bonnie! Freddy's Brother! He is courageous, and will do anything to help Freddy! Chica! She loves cooking, and she will make food for the party! Mmmm... Yummy! Foxy! A cunning, clever, and brave one, he loves adventure! Fredbear! Oh no! The Evil Leader of the Shadow Army! Defeat him to win! Shadow Freddy/Bonnie! The generals of the army! Stop them too! Game-play The Game-play is similar to that of Earthbound and FNAF World. The RPG part is similar to FNAF World. Find keys to open doors, chests = money, etc. The battle system is similar to Earthbound's, with a slot-machine health bar, moving backgrounds, etc. A Dark Twist... The game looks happy and cheerful at first, with Freddy making new friends and defeating enemies like Bouncepot or Ball Boy! Then, if you find the hidden 8 melodies, towards the end, things start to get... dark. You actually KILL Fredbear, and you meet the true villain, HENRY. He looks just like Giygas, but pink. He manipulated Fredbear's mind, and turned him evil. Throughout the fight, whenever you pray to Henry, he reveals about how he has been abused by a new character, Ronald. Apparently, when he was young, he was happy, until his parents got in a car crash and the Mom died. Ronald went insane and took his anger out on his son by abusing him. Eventually, Henry ran away, and his anger got so great, his mind became the entity we are fighting. He had to be stored in a machine, to prevent him from destroying his body. (Yes, this quote reveals that the entire game takes place within Henry's head.) Endings Normal Ending Beat the game without the melodies. Cut-scene: Fredbear run's away, and everyone throws a huge party. The credits roll but very quickly and with cheery music. This is referred to as the Fake Credits. Good Ending Find the melodies, kill Fredbear, and defeat the true villain, Henry, by using PK Harmony. Cut-scene: The screen turns into static and goes black like a TV turning off. The TV zooms out and Henry is seen walking past with a knife, before stopping and putting it away. The screen goes black and you get the actual credits. Bad Ending Die During the fight with Henry. Cut-Scene: Right before Freddy and Bonnie die, they apologize for not being able to save Henry, and then you get the credits, but the music is slowed down and the background has blood splatters. When the credits end, you get the option to try again. Picking "Yes" will restart the fight with Henry. Picking "No" will boot you to the title screen. Paradox Ending In the Cave of The Future, there is a hidden room with a gift box. The item inside is a knowledge stone. Use it on Foxy so he can sing the song. Then during the Henry fight, instead of using Freddy's PK Harmony, use Foxy's singing ability. It will cause a Paradox, and you will have to fight distorted versions of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Win the fight to get the ending. Cut-scene: The four main characters appear in the sky, sitting on the last bit of Henry's mind, as the Paradox made it crumble apart. Everyone says their goodbyes as they slowly fade away. The Credits are distorted. Joke Ending There are two ways to get this: 1, Hack the game, or 2, Find the seed in Cloud World. Then go to the Wood Village and trade it for a Ban Hammer, which will break if used anywhere other than the Henry fight. During the Henry fight, use it and it will deal 40k damage to Henry. Cut-scene: Corny music will play while it shows a picture of Freddy, and Fredbear fighting, while slowly turning into cows. Then the credits will play, but everyone's name will be replaced with "Cow." Once the credits end, you will get a message saying "Your Save File has been turned into a Cow, so we had to delete it. Sorry!", and your save will be deleted. If you get this ending by hacking, the cows are given MLG sunglasses, an "Obey" cap, and a cigar. Severance (or SIN) Ending Find the Ban Hammer, but this time, rack enough EXP to unlock the "Nightmare Empower" ability. During the Henry Fight, use Nightmare Empower on Henry, and then strike him with the hammer. '''YOU HAVE TO USE NIGHTMARE EMPOWER FIRST OR YOU WILL GET THE JOKE ENDING. '''Then you get to play as Henry. This is the first time you get to see Henry's physical appearance. You enter the machine, and it shows that Henry's mind is collapsing. You then have to rescue Freddy and his friends, and then escape. Cut-scene: An alternate timeline is created, in which the Real Henry is dead, while the Henry that saved everyone becomes real. Freddy and his friends become real too. They all look confused and all agree to explore for a bit. After Henry agrees, you get the credits like normal. After the credits, you get a cutscene of the four exploring, before Henry laughs and lashes out at Freddy. The screen goes black, and pans out of SIN's eye. The Final Clue DLC The Final Clue DLC adds a whole new story to be played after the main game. New enemies, areas, items, and a new story. The story is about the First victim of Henry. TBA Trivia * The Good Ending , the Bad Ending, and the SIN ending are canon to the NSaF Timeline. Category:Games Category:Spinoffs Category:NSaF Series